Nadie ocupara tu lugar
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: "él llego cuando yo me fui…estuvo ahí Y yo no…compartió con lo que contigo no compartí…esta en tu vida y en tu corazón…es muy tarde para darse cuenta de que el todo cambio y mi lugar ocupo", nunca pensé que todo cambiaría, nuca pensé que llegaría a tu vida, nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, TE AMO Y NO DEJARE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI. edwin y royai UNA OPORTUNIDAD?
1. todo cambio

Este es un nuevo fic n_n, sé que tengo muchos capítulos pendientes pero algo en mi me pedía escribirlo, lo escribí pensando en las personas que uno no valora hasta que las pierde, espero que les guste, si les queda agradando hare como uno capítulos n_n, bueno aquí va el primer cap!

*************************…*****************************

Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, esta magnifica serie es de hiromu Arakawa la persona que creo la serie que se convirtió en mi favorita.

Línea de tiempo: Este fic ocurre en un mundo alterno donde Ed recupera el cuerpo de su hermano a los 17 años, sé que es raro pero permítanme hacer este fic, para aclarar algo winry ya sabe que al recupero su cuerpo n_n, bueno no los detengo mas.

Autora: Catita-Edwin

PRIMER CAPITULO: ÉL TODO CAMBIO, EL LUGAR JUNTO A TI OCUPO

"_él llego cuando yo me fui…él estuvo ahí cuando yo no…el compartió con lo que contigo no compartí…el esta en tu vida y en tu corazón…es muy tarde para darse cuenta de que el todo cambio y mi lugar ocupo"_

No me di cuenta de que un año ya había pasado, todos los problemas y preocupaciones se hacían de lado, ya había recuperado el cuerpo de mi hermano pero no pude recuperar mi brazo, a pesar de todo estoy lleno de alivio, nunca me sentí tan feliz de ver a mi hermano en su cuerpo real y verlo sonreír nuevamente, ya ha pasado un año y no hemos vuelto a Rizembull…donde ellas siempre nos han esperado, las peleas, los homúnculos, todo parece haber quedado en el pasado, quiero desde ahora mirar al futuro y seguir adelante, todavía recuerdo la ultima vez que visitamos a la tía pinako…-mire por la ventana del tren y pude ver los prados verdes llenos de vida, el cielo azul, las nubes que se movían- recordaba como la condenada llave golpeaba mi cabeza hasta dejarme inconsciente y para cuando abría los ojos encontrarme con su sonrisa, sentí por un momento una tristeza invadir mi corazón junto a una mescla de melancolía, no tenia que ser un genio para darme cuenta de que la extrañaba, aunque mi orgullo me impidiera aceptarlo yo sabia que en el fondo la extrañaba y necesitaba, winry…espero verte pronto- un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos-.

-¡niisan falta poco!- dice con una voz llena de emoción- pronto veremos a la tía pinako y a winry- termina con una gran sonrisa

-lo se al- le contesto sonriendo levemente mirando la próxima parada la cual se acercaba poco a poco

El tren se detuvo y bajamos de él, empezamos a caminar tranquilamente por los verdes prados, cerca iba corriendo a penas un chico de mi altura cargando cajas, nos acercamos a él ofreciéndole ayuda, el dejo las cajas en el suelo y respiro aliviado, su cabello era plateado al igual que sus ojos ,como pude ver las cajas traían tuercas, metal y otros instrumentos de acero, el chico nos miro y me extendió su mano, para mi sorpresa el también tenia automail al igual que yo pero en su mano izquierda

-soy Chris, ¿ustedes son….?- dijo sonriendo

-Edward, él es mi hermano menor Alphonse- dije apretando su mano con mi automail, él no se sorprendió mucho

-te ayudaremos a llevar las cajas, parecen pesadas- dijo al mirando a Chris quien se alarmo de repente

-¡ho es verdad! Si llego tarde ella se va a enojar mucho…y si eso pasa mi cabeza lo lamentara- dijo divertido- ¡vamos!

Cada uno tomo una caja, eran un poco pesadas pero no tanto, durante la caminata hablamos mucho, él nos conto sobre su trabajo de mecánico en Rush valley y sobre como había terminado trabajando con la chica de sus sueños, ella amaba los automails al igual que el, nos conto mucho sobre ella y como su carácter y personalidad lo había enamorado completamente, el chico nos dijo que tenia que llevar las cajas a la casa de la tía pinako, nos acercábamos poco a poco hasta estar cerca, dejamos las cajas y vi como Chris se acercó un poco al balcón para gritar

-¡winry! ya lle….- no pudo terminar ya que algo vino volando a su cabeza noqueándolo, algo extraño me invadió, ¿Por qué el sabia el nombre de winry?, ella le había lanzado su llave dándole en el blanco

Desde cerca pude ver como ella salía desde el balcón y lo miraba enfadada, winry no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí, ella bajo rápidamente y se acercó a él sin cambiar su enfado, Chris se levanta y se soba la herida con una sonrisa , de nuevo esa sensación me invadía, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí?

-igual de insensible que siempre winry, permíteme decir que cada día me gustas más- dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo, winry también se había sonrojado

En ese momento al verlos a los dos así me hizo recordar a como éramos antes, siempre rompiendo mi automail para verla enfadada, me gustaba verla furiosa o enojada se veía tan hermosa, al mirarlos juntos sentía como algo atravesaba mi corazón lentamente, sentía un vacío llenarme y un sentimiento de dolor invadirme sobre todo cuando él había dicho esas palabras, winry era la chica la cual él amaba, esa chica de la cual él hablaba era ella…Chris estaba enamorado de winry

-¡llegas un minuto tarde idiota!- dijo enojada pero sonrojándose para luego añadir con una sonrisa cálida y bella- bienvenido Chris

En ese momento me sentí incomodo y quise alejarlo de ella, me acerque lentamente a la casa hasta llegar a winry junto a al, winry al vernos nos sonríe y abraza con cariño pero no dejaba de sentir aquel dolor desgarrar mi corazón, me aleje un poco de ella y la mire, no había cambiado nada y eso me hacia feliz, no queria que ella cambiara, queria que siguiera siendo la misma winry de siempre pero algo me hizo darme cuenta de que algo había cambiado, al había ido corriendo a ver a la tía pinako y Chris fue a dejar las cajas a la casa, me quede a solas con winry lo cual en ves de hacerme feliz me hizo sentir aun mas triste porque estando tan cerca la sentía completamente lejos de mi

-¿Por qué no nos visitaron Ed?- dijo tratando de sonar normal pero no lo consiguió, su voz se escucho triste- paso un año y no supimos nada de ustedes

-no podíamos venir, esa es la razón- dije sin mirarla- pero ya estamos de vuelta y no nos volveremos a ir, lo prometo- termine de hablar y le sonreí para luego entrar a la casa junto a ella

Saludamos a la tía pinako y le contamos todo lo que había pasado, hablamos por un buen rato hasta que el aburrimiento se hizo presente, al y yo salimos de la casa para recostarnos en el prado, el por su parte queria estar ahí y por mi parte yo no queria ver a winry, no es que este enojado con ella pero cuando estoy a su lado siento un dolor oprimiendo mi corazón, cuando ese Chris esta con ella yo siento unas ganas de golpearlo, estoy en casa, estoy con mi hermano, ya hemos vuelto ¿Qué mas me falta?, si digo que estoy feliz como estoy me miento porque aunque este cerca de winry mas la siento alejada

-¿niisan que ocurre?- dijo al sacándome de mis pensamientos

-nada- dije mirando el cielo

-vamos somos hermanos, veo que has estado todo el día pensando, todo el día has estado huyendo de winry- termino de hablar, ¡¿Por qué al siempre lo sabia todo? Demonios

-yo no estoy huyendo, no tengo porque hacerlo- respondí rápidamente sonando levemente enfadado

-sé que se trata de winry, desde que llegamos no quieres verla y ni hablarle, ¿Qué te ocurre?- al me hablo mirándome, los dos nos sentamos en el prado, no sacaba nada con mentirle si el ya sabia lo que me pasaba

-si, es sobre ella ¿contento?- hable con la verdad

-lo sabia pero ¿Por qué no quieres estar con ella?, ya me dijiste que no estas huyendo pero eso es lo que haces- hablo tranquilamente, desvié la mirada de el para posarla en la casa de la tía pinako donde estaba Chris y winry jugando con den, al miro lo que yo estaba mirando

-¿no lo puedes ver al?- le pregunte y el me miro- cuando los miro a los dos juntos puedo verme a mi en el pero….Chris no soy yo, las cálidas sonrisas de winry son para el, las miradas dulces de ella son para el, la compañía de winry es para el- dije mostrando mi odio por Chris, no sabia el porque lo odiaba tanto pero lo que sabia es que lo queria lejos de ella y hacerlo desaparecer- Chris a ocupado mi lugar junto a ella y todo es mi culpa, si hubiera vuelto en ese año nada hubiera cambiado

Al me miraba sin palabras, me había desahogado completamente, un gran peso me había dejado, todas esas palabras eran ciertas y yo las había dicho todas, por poco las gritaba, el sol se escondía y seguíamos en el prado, yo seguía mirándolos ahí, winry sonriendo y el a su lado contemplándola, el esta en el lugar en donde yo debería estar, el esta mirando lo que yo solía mirar y era su sonrisa, su risa, su rostro, sus ojos zafiro tan profundos como el cielo y tan dulces como no hay otros iguales, él ha ocupado mi lugar y lo que mas me rompe el corazón es ver como cada día me aleja de winry, como cada día es alejada de mi y como cada día el la hace olvidarme

-hermano dile como te sientes, habla con ella y dile lo que me acabas de decir- dijo sonriendo, realmente al podía comprenderme pero yo no era capas de decirle a ella como me sentía realmente- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?- me sobresalte y me sonroje a mas no poder, mis mejillas ardían y yo miraba a Alphonse completamente impactado, él se puso a reír divertido

-¡¿d-d-d-de que te ríes?- dije gritando sin dejar de sonrojarme no se si de vergüenza o por lo que había dicho antes

-deberías verte niisan, estas completamente rojo- dijo riendo, una venita empezó a palpitar en mi frente, si seguía riéndose lo iba a golpear, cuando al miro mi rostro paro de reírse- ejem, hermano yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes….antes de que sea muy tarde, ya me he dado cuenta de que Chris quiere enamorar a winry

-¡ese maldito! Lo quiero hacer desaparecer- al dejo escapar una risa y yo lo mire

-estas muy enamorado de winry niisan ¿nunca te diste cuenta?- dijo divertido

-¡y-y-yo no estoy enamorado de ella!- grite y mis mejillas ardieron nuevamente

-entonces ¿Por qué estas celoso de Chris?- pregunto hábilmente y me quede en silencio

-tienes un punto…!¿Quién estaría celoso de ese idiota?- grite furioso con un aura negra a mi alrededor y al solo me apunto con un dedo

-claramente tu jajajaja- al paro de reír cuando le di un golpe en la cabeza- estas peor que el coronel cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de la teniente

-eso todos lo sabían, era muy obvio…. ¡NO ME ESTES COMPARANDO CON EL CORONEL IDIOTA!-grite echando humito de lo furioso que estaba

-jajjajaja pero es que es verdad, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer

-pero si fue ayer al- lo corregí

FLASH BACK POV ALPHONSE*****

Faltaban como 2 horas para irnos de central, yo y mi hermano nos encontrábamos en la oficina del coronel hablando tranquilamente cuando entro por la puerta la teniente riza muy feliz, el coronel la miro un poco confundido al igual que nosotros, nunca la habíamos visto tan feliz desde que el coronel le compro una pistola, el coronel se atrevió a preguntarle

-¿Por qué tan feliz teniente?- pregunto tranquilamente mirándola con detenimiento

-pido permiso para tener el día libre coronel- dijo formalmente la teniente mirándolo

-mmmmm- vi como lo estaba pensando con cuidado para luego responderle- concedido

-muchas gracias coronel- dijo sonriéndole feliz, no se si mi hermano mayor se dio cuenta pero si esto es un sueño alguien pégueme ¡el coronel roy mustang estaba sonrojado!

-no tiene por qué agradecérmelo riza, su sonrisa es lo único que me importa- dijo galantemente pero ella no le había prestado atención, justo en el momento en el que ella se iba a retirar el coronel pregunto- ¿que razón la hizo pedir un día libre teniente?

Ella se dio la vuelta y jure que iba a dispararle al coronel por intruso pero en cambio de eso sonrió radiantemente, hasta mi hermano se sorprendió, el coronel solo se sonrojo levemente y espero la respuesta de la teniente la cual estaba ahí sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, ¡alguien, quien sea, díganme ¿que le pasa al mundo?

-¡tengo una cita!- dijo feliz y cerro la puerta tras ella

El silencio se hizo presente y mire al coronel, tenia la mirada baja ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabello, presentía que algo no muy bueno pasaría, el coronel se levanto repentinamente y mostro una sonrisa, con una mano saco su guante con el cual lanzaba aquellas ardientes llamas

-vuelvo enseguida, voy a ir a exterminar a la basura- dijo con una vos no muy tranquila ni feliz, se me erizo la piel al escucharlo

-¡coronel, no me diga que…..!- dije alarmado, el coronel si era capas de matar al hombre que se le acercase a la teniente- ¡niisan hay que detenerlo!

Los dos nos lanzamos al coronel y lo amaramos a su silla mientras que el trataba de salir de ahí, nos amenazó en todas las formas existentes hasta dijo que nos quemaría vivos si no lo soltábamos pero era mas seguro tenerlo ahí que tenerlo libre, cuando el coronel se enfadaba realmente era temible, forcejeo un tiempo y se tranquilizo un poco, me senté cerca de el

-¿Por qué esta tan molesto coronel? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué esta tan celoso?- dije tranquilamente, era un experto en saber los sentimientos de las personas

-¡¿Quién estaría celoso de ese idiota como se llame?- grito enfurecido lanzándome chispas de los ojos mientras que mi hermano se carcajeaba del coronel

-¡jajajaja estas mas que celoso! Si pudieras mirar tu cara jajajaja- dijo mi hermano mayor

-esto no habría pasado si usted la hubiera invitado primero- dije dándole en el blanco y él se quedo en silencio

-ya lo he intentado pero siempre me rechaza- dijo sonando triste pero sin cambiar su rostro serio

-lo rechaza por que es un mujeriego- dije dándole en el blanco- si solo le declarara lo que siente por ella sinceramente, yo estoy seguro de que la teniente riza lo aceptaría

-¡y-yo no he dicho que estoy enamorado de ella!- dijo mas bien grito sonrojado el coronel y por poco me rompe un tímpano

No podía entender como las personas no se daban cuenta de lo que sentían, ¿acaso eran idiotas? Sin ofender a mi hermano ni al coronel, suspire con cansancio y me levante de mi asiento mirando al coronel seriamente para luego soltarlo, tenia que hacerlo entender sus sentimientos por ella

-si no siente nada por ella déjela tranquila, deje que sea amada, deje que tenga citas y que encuentre a la persona de su vida- hable seriamente sorprendiendo a mi hermano, el coronel solo se quedo en silencio

-no puedo hacer eso, lo admito pero es demasiado tarde, pronto llegara el tren hacia su destino deben irse- dijo caminando hacia la ventana mientras que nosotros no tuvimos de otra que salir por la puerta, nos sorprendimos al ver a la teniente ahí

-teniente, ¿Qué paso con su cita?- preguntamos al unísono yo y mi hermano

-mi cita me espera al otro lado de esta puerta- dijo sonriendo- nunca lo rechace, solo le dije que lo pensaría

Dejamos a la teniente abrir la puerta y la vimos entrar cerrando la puerta tras de ella, yo sonreí y vi como mi hermano también lo hacia, caminamos fuera del cuartel central y no supe nada de ellos dos, quizás sepan algún día lo que paso en esa habitación y sea el mismo coronel el que les cuente.

FIN FLASH BACK POV AL***

-espero que el coronel le haya dicho lo que siente por ella- dijo al- volviendo al tema anterior niisan, ve con winry

Me levante del prado sonriendo y camine a la casa, por lo menos tenía que hablar un poco con winry, lentamente baje las escaleras dirigiéndome al taller de winry, unos sonidos se escuchaban desde el taller, tal ves ella estaría ahí reparando automails o creando unos nuevos, abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a winry reparándole el brazo a Chris el cual sonreía alegre mientras que ella arreglaba su brazo, inconscientemente retrocedí unos pasos y salí de esa habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido, subí por las escaleras apretando mis puños y ocultando mi mirada bajo mi flequillo, salí de la casa y e dirigía a la colina cuando una voz me llamo

-¡Ed espera!- dijo corriendo winry llegando a mi lado- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-nada me ocurre- dije sonado un poco frio

-¡todo el maldito día me has ignorado!, todo el maldito día has estado huyendo de mi y todo el maldito día tu…tu no me has dirigido ni una sola palabra Ed- hablo con la vos quebrada las ultimas palabras, winry toco su pecho y lo apretó mirándome profundamente- no sabes lo mucho que me duele

Desvié la mirada de la suya rápidamente, no quería mirar sus ojos volverse cristalinos y ver como las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos hasta bajar por sus mejillas, no queria verla llorar, en ese momento recordé lo que había visto, no la mire y me puse a caminar a la colina pero nuevamente algo me detuvo, sus suaves manos tomaron mi mano deteniéndome

-quiero estar solo winry- dije tratando de sonar lo menos enojado posible, no dejaba de recordarlos a los dos juntos en el taller

-¡¿Por qué me evitas Edward?- dijo winry apretando mi mano y en ese momento me di la vuelta quedando cara a cara frente a ella, estábamos muy cerca y eso hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas y en las de ella también

-¡yo no te evito!- grite desahogándome- ¡tu eres la que pasa todo el tiempo junto a ese idiota, pasas todo el tiempo a su lado, las sonrisas que antes me dabas ahora son solo de él, todo el maldito día has estado a su lado!- dije para luego bajar la vos mientras que sonreía tristemente y seguía- te extraño winry, dime masoquista pero extraño la condenada llave con la cual me golpeas cada ves que vengo, extraño hacerte enfadar solo para ver lo bella que te ves a mis ojos, extraño tu manera de ser y sobre todo tu carácter explosivo, pero lo que mas extraño es tu sonrisa y a ti winry

-Ed…..- susurro ella sonrojada completamente y sorprendida al escucharme

-de todo esto yo soy el culpable…si hubiera estado a tu lado antes él no hubiera llegado, él no tendría que haber pasado contigo los momentos que yo debería haber pasado junto a ti, él no tendría que haber estado en tu vida, él no te abría alejado de mi….-el dolor se notaba en mis palabras- él llego cuando yo me fui…él estuvo ahí cuando yo no…el compartió con lo que contigo no compartí…el esta en tu vida y en tu corazón, el mi lugar a tu lado ocupo, el todo cambio y créeme cuando dijo que lo odio

El viento soplo fuerte moviendo nuestros cabellos, yo estaba ahí mas sonrojado que nunca, winry estaba igual que yo, un rojo intenso estaba en sus mejillas, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, deseaba que ella no se diera cuenta de mi confesión indirecta, decir todo eso dejaba en claro que me gustaba y demasiado, espero que no se dé cuenta o deseare que me trague la tierra, frente a mi winry de veía hermosa, mis mejillas ardieron al pensar eso….ahora me daba cuenta, era el idiota numero 2 del mundo, si se lo preguntan el numero 1 es el coronel neko mustang, cada ves que la veía mi corazón latía, cada ves que me sonreía un calor invadía mi corazón y cada ves que pensaba en ella o la miraba sentía cosas que ni yo mismo conocía y que ahora se definitivamente lo que es….DESDE SIEMPRE HE ESTADO COMPLETA LOCA E INEVITABLEMENTE ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA WINRY ROCKBELL.

***************************************….**********************

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en el otro capi el coronel les contara lo que paso en esa habitación n_n, ojala dejen un rebiew con su opinión sobre el capitulo n_n, !los quiere mucho su amiga catita-Edwin¡, cuídense mucho, abrasote grande para todos!

HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO!


	2. si me olvidas

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Gracias por los rebiews, estoy realmente muy feliz, si les gusto el primer capitulo creo que este les va a gustar mas, eso creo jajajaja, bueno aquí va el capiiiiiii!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000***

Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, esta magnifica serie es de hiromu Arakawa la persona que creo la serie que se convirtió en mi favorita.

Línea de tiempo: Este fic ocurre en un mundo alterno donde Ed recupera el cuerpo de su hermano a los 17 años, sé que es raro pero permítanme hacer este fic, para aclarar algo winry ya sabe que al recupero su cuerpo n_n, bueno no los detengo mas.

Autora: Catita-Edwin

CAPITULO 2: SI ME OLVIDAS….MI VIDA SIN TI NO TIENE SENTIDO.

"_si me olvidas mi corazón se enfría y mi alma se vuelve vacía...el solo quiere hacerte olvidarme…en el olvido dejarme…de tu lado separarme…quisiera decirte lo cuanto que te amo…quisiera decirte lo cuanto que te quiero…quisiera decirte lo mucho que te extraño y cuanto te anhelo pero…si me olvidas mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido"_

El viento soplo fuerte moviendo nuestros cabellos, yo estaba ahí mas sonrojado que nunca, winry estaba igual que yo, un rojo intenso estaba en sus mejillas, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, deseaba que ella no se diera cuenta de mi confesión indirecta, decir todo eso dejaba en claro que me gustaba y demasiado, espero que no se dé cuenta o deseare que me trague la tierra, frente a mi winry de veía hermosa, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosados colores y sus ojos parecían mas brillantes y bellos que antes, mis mejillas ardieron al pensar eso….ahora me daba cuenta, era el idiota numero 2 del mundo, si se lo preguntan el numero 1 es el coronel neko mustang, cada ves que la veía mi corazón latía a un compas desenfrenado y fuerte, cada ves que me sonreía un calor invadía mi corazón embriagándolo de calidez y cada ves que pensaba en ella o la miraba sentía cosas que ni yo mismo conocía y que ahora se definitivamente lo que son….

-olvida lo que dije- hable desviando la mirada rápidamente, no queria que me viera de este modo, estaba mas nerviosos que nunca, lo único que se me ocurrió fue caminar lejos de ella

No me detuvo y tampoco queria que lo hiciera ya que estoy seguro…..seguro de que mis palabras solo dejaron confusión en su corazón, lo había empeorado todo, ¿Qué pensara de mi ahora?, empecé a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta llegar lograr correr, divise un lago muy cerca de donde yo estaba, ese lago me traía tantos recuerdos, esos días calurosos donde yo alphonse y winry nos divertíamos….solo los tres y nadie mas para luego volver a casa y comer la deliciosa comida que la tía pinako nos hacia, me detuve solo un momento para quedarme a mirarlo con un poco de melancolía, camine hacia la orilla y vi mi rostro, ¿Qué hacia con una cara tan triste?...¿que era este sentimiento de angustia?, me siento impotente, como si no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer, como si ya hubiera perdido toda oportunidad, mire mi reflejo y con mi mano lo borre bruscamente….ese no era yo, ¿desde cuando me rendía? ¿Desde cuando dejaba que otro me ganara? ¿Desde cuando…olvidaba mi determinación?, me levante decidido y empecé a caminar de vuelta a la casa de la tía pinako, estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por winry y se los diría claramente, cara a cara, de seguro mis mejillas estaban rojas ahora, cuando subí la colina y pude ver la casa fuera de ella estaba winry….me había esperado todo este tiempo ahí ¿o solo era mi imaginación?, dude un poco en caminar hacia ella pero no me deje ganar por mi inseguridad y sonreí, camine a paso lento hacia ella, winry me vio y no dudo en acercarse ella también, sus ojos expresaban preocupación y otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar, sentí una puntada en mi brazo muy profunda pero no le di importancia

-deberías estar adentro y no aquí afuera- le dije un poco preocupado ya que el viento que soplaba ahora era muy frio, no queria que ella se enfermara por mi culpa

-queria esperarte Ed- me respondió sonriendo levemente- estaba preocupada

-¿por eso me esperaste todo este tiempo aquí?- le pregunte, estaba feliz….- no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi- feliz de que ella se preocupara por mi, sin darme cuenta le sonreí pero no era una sonrisa como las otras esta era una cálida y llena de sentimientos, pude ver como se sonrojaba levemente

-si debería preocuparme por ti y mucho ya que tu….- me hablo y pude notar como se ponía nerviosa- ya que tu…eres una persona muy importante para mi Ed- me respondió y su sonrojo se hizo mas notable, levanto su rostro y me sonrió…como extrañe esa sonrisa…la cual solo me dedicaba mi, la cual era solo mía, que posesivo me he vuelto….sus sonrisas ya no pueden ser solo mías ya que también se las regala a el

Tenia que decírselo, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, no dejaría que ese idiota la alejara de mi, no estoy dispuesto a perderte ni a compartirte, que posesivo me he vuelto, nunca me agradaron las cosas cursis, el amor ni el romance pero cuando una persona lo experimenta y lo vive todo cambia, todas las personas cambian su modo de pensar por un motivo, todos cambian por un motivo y todos encuentran sentimientos nuevos por un motivo, mi motivo de cambiar y pensar de otra forma….es winry, lo que encontraba desagradable hace tiempo ahora me hace feliz, tengo que decírselo

-¡winry….!- la llame y dio un brinco de sorpresa-¡tengo algo que decirte….!- le dije mas bien grite, estaba de los nervios, no podía hablar sin gritar, solo ganaba ponerla a ella nerviosa

-¡¿s-s-si Ed?!- me pregunto igual de nerviosa que yo, se me hizo un poco gracioso que nos estemos gritando de esta manera aquí afuera, tenía que relajarme un poco

-winry yo…no sé que sientes en realidad por Chris pero…-me detuve un momento, ¿y si winry estaba enamorada de el?- ¡eso no me impide sentir esto….!- lleve una mano a mi corazón y apreté mi abrigo, sentía mis mejillas arder, sé que no era muy bueno en las declaraciones ya que era la primera ves que me declara- es la primera ves que siento esto por alguien winry…..¡winry yo te…!- en ese momento alguien paso rápido por mi lado empujándome, volví a sentir esa puntada pero mas fuerte aun

Cuando por fin iba a decirle mis sentimientos a winry no lo pude hacer ya que….alguien paso rápidamente por mi lado empujándome con brusquedad y ocasionando que volviera a sentir ese dolor en mi brazo…donde estaba mi automail, cuando me empujo sentí como si tratara de alejarme de ella o simplemente detener lo que yo iba a confesarle a winry, no pude….no pude decirle lo que siento a winry, fije mi vista en el sujeto que me había interrumpido hasta que lo encontré, estaba frente a ella ayudándola a levantarse, él había planeado votarme a mi pero como no pudo fue ella la que cayo, rápidamente me acerque a ella y la levante con cuidado, mi mirada y la de él se cruzaron, ¿Cómo pudo votarla? Maldito, si winry tenia una sola herida yo me encargaría de golpearlo, lo mire con odio contenido y su mirada fue venenosa, bajo ese rostro amable que tenia se escondía otro rostro completamente diferente, yo lo sabia

*****¡Aquí termino el capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado la semana que viene pondré el nuevo cap….era broma XD, solo corte el capitulo para relatarles lo que paso con roy y riza n_n pero cuando termine de relatar lo que paso sigo con el capitulo que dejamos pendiente, volvamos al momento en donde riza cierra la puerta. Lo que ocurre pasa desde el punto de vista de roy n_n, espero que no se confundan*****

**Central pov roy, oficina***

**Escuche como la puerta se habría y luego se cerraba, no me di la vuelta ya que estaba demasiado deprimido, el trabajo solo haría que me aburriera, mire por la ventana y vi a un hombre, llevaba unas rosas muy bellas y vestía muy elegante, era bien parecido…quizás aquel hombre era el que había conquistado el corazón de riza, me siendo como un inútil, todo este tiempo tratando de llamar su atención con cada mujer que se me aparecía por delante, soy un mujeriego lo se pero yo solo queria que ella me prestara atención, nunca quise algo intimo ni serio con ellas pero con riza….con ella queria una relación real, queria conquistarla, queria demostrarle cuando la amaba**

**-coronel- escuche como me llamaban, esa voz…me di la vuelta de inmediato con cierta esperanza en mi corazón, tal ves eso era porque ella estaba aquí y no ahí con ese hombre**

**-teniente….-dije un poco feliz para luego añadir con un poco de tristeza- ¿no debería estar en su cita?- le pregunte**

**-lo debería pero usted también debería estar en su cita- me respondió y la mire confundido, yo ya no salía con esas mujeres, quizás ella todavía creía que yo era un mujeriego**

**-teniente yo ya no salgo con cualquiera, eso quedo en el pasado- le respondí y mire por la ventana- además la están esperando**

**-¿Quién?- me respondió con un poco de confusión por mis palabras**

**-su cita la esta esperando afuera- le dije y ella camino a la ventana para ver al hombre, riza lo miro para luego alejarse de la ventana y mirarme levemente divertida**

**-yo no conozco a ese hombre coronel- me dijo divertida- no puedo creerlo- me dijo un poco molesta- me pidió tantas veces que saliera con usted y ahora que quiero aceptarlo y confiar en ti….tu haces que no te acuerdas- hablo molesta y me dio la espalda, ahora lo recordaba, antes que llegaran los hermanos elric yo le había pedido que saliera conmigo y ella había sonreído**

**-¿Cómo iba saber que esa sonrisa era un si?- le dije tratando de encontrarme con sus ojos pero seguía dándome la espalda- espera…. ¿entonces si quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunte pero sonó como una pregunta para mi mismo, estaba tan feliz…ella me había aceptado, había aceptado salir en una cita conmigo**

**-estoy molesta con usted- me respondió dándose la vuelta, tenia que hacer algo**

**-riza… ¿quieres salir en una cita conmigo?- le pregunte como se debe, ella me miro molesta para luego suavizar su mirada y dedicarme una bella sonrisa, sentí como mis mejillas ardían y mi boca se convertía en una sonrisa para ella**

**-he esperado salir contigo….todo el día roy- me confeso con sus mejillas notablemente sonrojadas, había pronunciado mi nombre tan dulcemente que creía que estaba soñando, sus palabras fueron amables, fueron como una cálida melodía para mis oídos**

**Tome su mano y salimos de esa oficina, el sol brillaba y para mi el cielo parecía mas azul que antes, cuando estuve listo lleve a riza a su casa para que se cambiara, cuando salió vestía hermosa, su vestido era de un color rojo, camino hacia mi y le ofrecí mi brazo caballerosamente, ella acepto, la llevaría a donde ella quisiera ir, todo para poder verla sonreír, no podía creer que estábamos saliendo, riza estaba en una cita conmigo, nunca pensé que me aceptaría pero ahora es diferente…quiero conquistarla, quiero amarla, no quiero que ella piense que la trato como a las otras mujeres, esto que siento hacia ella no es solo atracción…..yo la amo, amo a riza**

**-riza…no quiero que pienses que te trato como a las demás- le dije muy serio y ella me miro sorprendida- a ella no las amaba pero tu eres diferente- le dije parando de caminar, me puse frente a ella y acaricie su mejilla suavemente- yo salía con ellas porque queria tu atención**

**-¿sabias que cuando hacías eso me lastimabas?- me respondió- ver al hombre que amo con otra y no poder decirle lo que siento ya que solo soy tu teniente, la que cuida tu espalda, la que quiere protegerte, la que….-me miro y se sonrojo- te ama desde hace mucho tiempo**

*****bueno hasta aquí llega esta parte, soy mala muajajaja, era broma, ¡en el próximo cap sabrán que es lo que paso con roy y riza! bueno ahora seguimos con Edward y winry, en el momento justo donde corte el capitulo n_n******

-¿winry estas bien?- le pregunte cuando estuvo ya de pie

-no pasa nada -me sonríe pero puedo ver poco se rasmillo la pierna

-Deberías tener mas cuidado- le dije un poco agresivo sin darme cuenta- la lastimaste- lo aleje de ella pero no se dio por vencido

-aquí el único que la ha lastimado….eres tu alquimista- me respondió con una voz llena de odio y rencor- la dejaste, la abandonaste…

Eso era verdad, yo la había lastimado, yo no había pensado en el dolor que ella había estado soportando, me sentí lo peor del mundo, era como si la hubiese abandonado, el tenia razón pero por eso había vuelto….había vuelto para ella, para estar con ella, para hacer lo posible por ver una de sus sonrisas, se mas que nadie que no puedo recuperar el tiempo que perdí pero lo único que pedía era que winry me permitiera estar junto a ella

-sé que la hice sufrir pero….-la mire- por eso he vuelto, quiero estar con ella siempre

-¡tu no tienes derecho a estar con ella!- me grito Chris y estuve apunto de golpearlo pero me contuve- yo la he cuidado, yo he estado a su lado, yo seque sus lagrimas, tu….-me miro y sonrió con malicia- tu solo sobras aquí

Mi mente se puso en blanco para luego dejar que mi cuerpo se moviera solo, lo mire con odio y levante mi puño….no iba a dejar que una mierda como el me hablara así, nadie me iba a alejar de winry, le di un buen golpe en la cara estampando mi puño contra su cara haciéndolo caer sentado, mire su cara, le había sacado sangre de la comisura de su labio y creo haberle roto la nariz, Chris se levanto y trato de golpearme pero lo esquive, había peleado con muchos enemigos y no me iba a dejar golpear por el, cuando se dio la vuelta me agache para darle un golpe en el estomago, me aleje de él y quise volver golpearlo pero me detuve

-¡ya paren!- grito llorando winry- paren de pelear por favor….-sollozaba ella y sentí como mi corazón se partía de dolor, la había hecho llorar

Cuando me acerque a ella sentí como alguien me golpeaba en la espalda con algo muy duro que casi me atraviesa, la puntada me desgarraba el cuerpo, era un dolor insoportable mas fuerte que el golpe que e habían dado, ¿Qué era este dolor? caí al suelo y escupí un poco de sangre, escuche los gritos de winry los cuales decían mi nombre repetidas veces, todo se volvía borroso o era mi imaginación, me dolía tanto el brazo que ni ya sentía el dolor que me causaba, lo único que alcance a ver fue el bello rostro de winry que ahora estaba bañado en lagrimas las cuales caían en mi rostro, winry si tu me olvidaras este dolor no seria comparación a lo que sentiría, si tu me borraras de tu corazón podría sufrir miles heridas y no sentiría nada ya que no hay dolor similar a la herida de un corazón, no quiero que me olvides winry…no soy nadie para pedir que me perdones por todo el dolor que te hecho pasar, no soy nadie para pedirte que me dejes estar a tu lado pero solo deseo….solo deseo que nunca te olvides de mi ya que….si tu me olvidas mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000****

Como estuvooooo?! n_n , espero que les haya gustado, pase todo el día haciéndolo, cuando me puse a leer los rebiws que tenía me subió la inspiración hasta las nubes, me gustaron mucho sus rebiews gracia por dedicármelos, estoy tan feliz de haberlo terminado n_n , bueno ahora tengo que despedirme, no olviden dejar un rebiew n_n, los quiero muchooo sin ustedes yo no podría traerles estos capítulos n_n , espero no haberles quitado su tiempo y si así fue me disculpo sinceramente, bueno sayonaraaaa! Los quiere muchooo catita-edwin! , gracias por sus rebiws!


End file.
